


A Korpal Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [64]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Meta, incredibly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Spoilers for episode 5 of Book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Korpal Fanfic

            “A _hem_.”  Both Opal and Bolin jumped and turned to see Korra, standing just up the stairs.  “Can I steal you away from Bolin for a bit?” she said.  “I’d like to save you from all the blatant heterosexuality going on in this episode.”

            “Oh!”  Opal clasped her hands and blushed.  “Oh, um, um, I—”

            “Relax, don’t worry.  We can just talk with Asami for a bit.”  Korra slung one arm around her shoulders and grinned.  “Besides, we need to talk about a way to avoid a really nasty scene with your Aunt Lin in a little while.  Definitely something I don’t think any of us wants to go through.”

            They turned to leave and Bolin scrambled to catch up.  “Sorry, I’m—I may be a bit lost here right now.”  He pressed two fingers together.  “What am I supposed to do while you’re off doing… stuff?”

            Korra rolled her eyes and glanced back over her shoulder.  “Go tell your brother not to treat women like objects.  In fact, go tell the writers that, while you’re at it.”


End file.
